A Gloriously Wonderful Madness
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Albus borrows Hermione's computer and is thrilled by what he discovers. Much to a tired Minerva's annoyance he insists on telling her all about it. Set a few years after Voldemort's defeat. A fluffy humourous oneshot with just a hint of passion. MMAD.


A Gloriously Wonderful Madness

_This story is set a few years after Voldemort's defeat, so Albus is still alive, yay. :)_

_Also Hermione is a Hogwarts Professor in this story, teaching Arithmancy._

_I don't own Albus and Minerva, though I wish I did, this story is written just for pleasure. _

The clock on the desk had just struck midnight, the sky outside was dark and dotted with stars that twinkled brightly. On any other day Minerva might have spared a few moments to gaze at them and think how like Albus' eyes they were. Today however had been one of those days where everything possible that could go wrong had gone wrong, leaving her wondering if the world had conspired to irritate her beyond belief. After such a stressful day the thought of climbing into her bed and sleeping was a tempting one.

Suddenly the door of her chambers was flung open and the sprightly figure of Albus Dumbledore bounded into the room, his bright blue eyes sparkling joyfully. Minerva groaned and resisted the temptation to bury her head in her hands. Why was he always so lively so late at night, didn't he realise that most sane people were in bed at this time ? For a second she was tempted to tell him to go away, but a vivid image of how his face would fall at such words kept her silent.

Albus seemed not to notice how fraught Minerva looked as he sprang lightly across the room to enfold her in a warm embrace. Once the hug was over he began to babble excitedly "Minerva my darling, you'll never guess what I've just discovered ..."

Minerva groaned again. What was it this time ... a new muggle candy, some ridiculous prank that one of the students had played, or worst of all yet another completely foolish and insane idea ? If he must bother her with such frivolities couldn't he at least do it at a civilised hour, not in the middle of the night !

Albus gazed at Minerva in tender concern as he heard her groan, his sapphire eyes suddenly intent and piercing as he noticed the tautness of her features, the frown lines around her eyes. Softly he reached out and caressed her face, brushed featherlight lips against her cheek, then enquired gently. "Have you had a bad day my darling ?"

Minerva sighed as her features softened slightly, even after all these years the tender loving gesture could still lighten her mood. Never one to make a fuss or complain, she answered simply. "I'm just tired."

Albus did not seem entirely convinced by this as he continued to gaze at her with a mixture of love and concern, his fingers still resting lightly against her face. "Then I have just the news to cheer you up." He proclaimed brightly as his eyes twinkled merrily.

Unwilling to worry Albus further Minerva surpressed another groan and tried to feign interest, even excitement, causing Albus to chuckle softly at her attempts to fool him. "I assure you my love it really is most interesting, I'm sure you will agree once you hear about it ..." He said softly.

Albus planted a loving kiss on Minerva's lips then sprang lightly away from her, and spreading his arms wide beamed delightedly at her as he readied himself for his announcement.

Minerva surpressed yet another groan with difficulty. Why in Merlin's name did Albus always have to over dramatise everything, take such childish delight in even the least important things ?

"I have the most wonderful news ... gloriously wonderful news ... in fact one could call it a glorious wonderful madness ..." Albus seemed almost about to dance a joyous jig when he noticed Minerva glaring at him in exasperation, stopped suddenly shook himself slightly and said. "But I am rambling my dear ... or babbling like an insane brook full of too much rain as I belief you put it once ... or ..."

"Albus !" Minerva growled as she directed her most threatening glare at him.

"Yes my dear." Albus sighed. "I suppose I should explain, begin at the beginning so to speak."

"That would be nice." Minerva snapped impatiently. "And no dancing either." She commanded as she stared disapprovingly at Albus' bright red boots as they tapped longingly on the floor, as though desperate to prance round the room.

"But when you hear my news you will understand why ..." Albus began to protest.

"NO !" Minerva stated firmly, lips set in a thin line of determination.

"But ..." Albus tried again.

"I said NO and I meant it !" Minerva snapped as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at Albus.

"Oh." Albus muttered sadly, as his head drooped and he gazed miserably at the floor almost like a child who had been forbidden to do something. Minerva was just beginning to feel sorry for Albus when he twinkled up at her cheekily and said. "Well I shall just have to try to be good then ..."

Minerva's only response was to roll her eyes as though she thought it impossible for Albus to be good, then tap her foot impatiently and shoot a meaningful glance at him.

Albus immediately obeyed her unspoken command and began to explain. "Miss Granger very kindly let me borrow that muggle device of her's this evening, a mobile computer I think she called it ... though how it can really be considered mobile when it doesn't have legs ... anyway it is really most fascinating, a great source of knowledge, why you can learn almost anything just by connecting to something called the internet. I had a most interesting and enlightening evening."

Minerva sighed irritably. Ever since Hermione had brought her computer to Hogwarts with her Albus had been fascinated by it, and much to Minerva's exasperation insisted on sharing his enthusiasm with her, often rambling endlessly about his latest thrilling discovery. Hogwarts had a perfectly good library, one of the best in the land, wasn't that enough for him ? "I suppose you are going to tell me all about your latest discovery then ?" She snapped disapprovingly, this was the last thing she needed after the day she had had.

"Yes." Albus said blissfully, "But I assure you my darling that this is really absolutely fascinating."

"It always is, at least to you." Minerva snapped, then glancing at her watch stated firmly, "You have precisely five minutes and then I am going to bed."

"Oh ..." Albus muttered mournfully, "But I really don't think that five minutes is enough ..."

"Starting from now." Minerva said in her most no nonsence voice, one that even Albus normally obeyed.

Albus immediately took a deep breath and then began to speak extremely rapidly. "I have discovered an entire community of people out there who believe in us ... it's wonderful, so glorious, such belief ..."

A menacing glare from Minerva followed by a meaningful glance at her watch was enough to stop Albus from rambling any further.

"They believe that you and I are a couple, they know this and remain convinced of it despite everything, nothing anyone says can change their minds, they know the truth about us." Albus said, his normal gentle voice alive with excitement. "Even when Miss Rowling wrote about me dancing with Pomona and Madame Maxine at the Yule Ball and completely neglected to mention that I only did so out of politeness, even then they knew the truth - that I spent the rest of the evening dancing with you my love. Isn't it wonderful ?"

"Hmph ..." Was Minerva's only response, despite herself she was interested but she had no intention of letting Albus know this.

Albus was so thrilled about his news that he was now almost bouncing up and down on the spot, as though it took a great effort to keep from prancing merrily round the room. His bright blue eyes sparkled with joy and laughter in a way that Minerva always found irrisistable, much to her own annoyance. "Even when Miss Rowling wrote about Hagrid kissing you at Christmas and you giggling, they still remained convinced of the truth ..."

"Blasted woman !" Minerva growled fiercely, as she clenched her fists and looked as though she would like to hex a certain author.

Albus seemed unaware of Minerva's anger as he continued happily, "After all it was me that kissed you not Hagrid, and it was sweet when you giggled ..."

"I have never giggled in my entire life ever ! How dare you insinuate such a thing Albus Dumbledore." Minerva snarled as her emerald eyes sparked with an all too familiar rage.

"Well you were a little tipsy that night my love ..." Albus murmured placatingly.

For a moment Minerva looked as though she were about to turn Albus into something horrible, or worse still turn all his candy into vegetables. Then she snarled ferociously "I did not giggle and I was not drunk Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. I would never behave in such a way."

Albus flinched slightly under the force of Minerva's most fiercesome glare, then with great presence of mind answered softly. "Ah yes my darling you are indeed quite correct and I do apologise ... it was of course me who giggled ... doubtless the effect of too much Firewhiskey and the delight of kissing you my dear." As Albus finished speaking he glanced at Minerva from under his silvery eyebrows that always reminded her of a twilight moon, his sapphire eyes sparkling with charm and humour, then before she could lecture him further kissed her lovingly on the lips and attempted a convincing giggle which failed miserably.

Minerva tried her best to glare fiercely at Albus and ignore the thrills along her spine that his lip's caress had caused, as she snapped. "I do not wish to discuss giggling any further and kindly do not make that ridiculous noise again Albus."

"Yes dear." Albus murmured softly before kissing her again, a caress that held the same message of longing and love as their first ever kiss. Unable to resist any longer he took Minerva by her hand and waltzed round the room with her, in a tumultuous dance of excitement and joy that soon had them both gasping for breath. As they both collapsed exhausted on the sofa Albus pulled Minerva into his arms and kissed her passionately in a way that made her tremble against him. As their lips parted he gazed blissfully into the emerald eyes that he adored and said. "Isn't it wonderful my love, all those people who believe in our love for each other despite everything ? They call themselves MMAD shippers you know ..."

"I can only assume that the mad refers to you then." Minerva stated firmly.

Albus opened his mouth as though to correct her, then thought better of it and simply murmured, "Yes dear, doubtless you are correct in this." His blue eyes captured her's for a moment, as his slender fingers caressed her silken skin then trailed round the back of her neck, to free midnight black hair from it's tight bun and send it cascading down her back in glorious waves. "It is wonderful though isn't it ?" He asked tenderly.

Minerva's only response was to run her fingers softly through his silvery hair in a manner that made Albus glow with desire. As their lips met in a passionate kiss Minerva thought that though she would never let Albus know this, that it really was rather wonderful that so many people believed in their love.

_Author's Notes_

_Caused by a plot bunny attack while a half awake passenger in a car. Please review, since reviews are the best gift you can give a writer. :)_


End file.
